1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to a pixel structure for a flat panel display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Sub-pixel rendering is a technique for displaying images by directly and independently controlling red (R), green (G), and blue (B) sub-pixels forming a pixel. When sub-pixel rendering is used to drive a flat panel display apparatus, spatial resolution of the flat panel display apparatus can be improved.
However, when the sub-pixel rendering technique is used to drive the flat panel display apparatus, a color fringe error may appear. This error is caused by the pixel structure of the display apparatus, and thus, various pixel structures have been introduced in order to solve this problem.
FIGS. 1 through 3 illustrate examples of conventional pixel structures for flat panel display apparatuses.
FIG. 1 shows a pixel structure that is widely used presently. One pixel 10 includes respective R, G, and B sub-pixels 10r, 10g, and 10b in a stripe pattern. The R, G, and B sub-pixels 10r, 10g, and 10b are connected to the sub-pixels of a neighboring pixel in a longitudinal direction to form an R line 12, a G line 14, and a B line 16. Thus, much finer lines than those obtained when using the entire pixel can be represented since each of the stripes has narrow widths when the sub-pixel rendering technique is applied. However, white color or gray color cannot be represented by the each line. Therefore, a flat panel display apparatus having the pixel structure of FIG. 1 is not free from the color fringe error.
FIG. 2 illustrates a pixel structure in PenTile Matrix arrangement.
Referring to FIG. 2, a first thin stripe S1 that is slanted at 45° angle represents cyan color, and cannot represent white color or gray color. In addition, a second thin stripe S2 that is slanted at 45° angle represents magenta color, and cannot represent white color or gray color. Therefore, the color fringe error may appear in a flat panel display apparatus having the pixel structure of FIG. 2.
In FIG. 2, reference numerals 20R, 20G, and 20B denote R, G, and B sub-pixels, respectively.
FIG. 3 illustrates a pixel structure in a hexagonal dot pattern disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,337.
Referring to FIG. 3, the pixel structure includes only three primary colors 35, 45, and 55, and thus, a flat panel display apparatus having this pixel structure cannot be used as a multi-channel display with three or more channels for widening the color range.
Consequently, this flat panel display apparatus also is not free from the color fringe error, and is not considered as the multi-channel display.